


The Dragon of the West

by AssassinorActressWhoKnows



Series: The Fire Empire [2]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Concubine, Emotionally unstable, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Meet the Family, POV Katara (Avatar), PTSD, Sapphire Fire, Southern Water Tribe, Tea, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, fire prince zuko, hidden past, implied Jet, mentioned Sokka, mentioned genocide, mentioned lesbianism, mentioned sexual awakening, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform, slightly jealous Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinorActressWhoKnows/pseuds/AssassinorActressWhoKnows
Summary: There wasn’t a lot Katara remembered from before the Fire Nation became the Fire Empire. But now the prince's Uncle is traveling back to the original nation to visit Prince Zuko and his "Sapphire".
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Fire Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591687
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	1. The Calm Before the Storm?

There wasn’t a lot Katara remembered from before the Fire Nation became the Fire Empire. She remembered Sokka, her father, and her mother used to share a tent. She remembered Gran Gran teaching her how to mend for the first time, even though her mom had thought she was too young to work a needle. Katara even remembered dinners with the rest of the tribe, everyone working together and sharing what they all had. But Katara also remembered the raids. The raids that slowly took women of age away. The raids that killed men and hurt those that fought back. The raids that took her mother away from her. Then her father. Until the raiders decided it wasn’t enough and took what children were left to prize to wealthy military leaders for their services, and slaughtered everyone else. Even her Gran Gran. Until all Katara had left was Sokka, until he was taken from her too. Then Katara had no one but her masters. 

“I’m still not sure how long Uncle will be staying in the palace. He said a month or two in his letter, but he never seems to sit still for long.”

The Fire Prince and his slave- _concubine Katara… you have standing now_ -knelt in the dining room of his private quarters, eating a meal prepared for them by the prince’s actual slaves. Both dressed casually, at Prince Zuko’s seemed preference, Katara noticed. She in a simple red wrap with loose-ended sleeves, the prince in what Katara deemed his bending apparel. 

“And you don’t think you can convince him to stay in some sort of advising role?” Katara asked as she ate the meal before her, nibbling on the rice in her bowl, and drinking the water before it. “Or maybe it’ll take a woman’s touch to realize he is wanted in the palace?” 

“Believe me, Uncle’s never had any issues finding a woman’s touch,” Prince Zuko responded dryly. Katara choked on her water at the Prince’s words. Zuko smirked at Katara as she coughed, getting her heart rate back to normal and air back in her lungs. 

“I’m not sure if that was something I needed... or wanted… to know about General Iroh, Your Majesty.” Katara joked once she was able to breathe again.

“Believe me, thirteen-year-old Zuko didn’t want to know about it either. At least you never had to see it.” 

“There can’t be that much harm to seeing your Uncle flirt,” the prince looked away from Katara and blushed. Sudden realization hit the girl as the prince abashedly blushed in front of her. “You didn’t…”

“It’s not as if I wanted to!” Prince Zuko exclaimed defensively. “All I wanted was to show Uncle the bending move I had mastered. I never thought he would be-“

“I can’t believe you walked in on the Dragon of the West having sex,” Katara interrupted with mirth, laughing at the man in front of her’s story. 

“It was midday on a ship, and I was thirteen!” The prince’s face was flushed as he took a sip from his water. Katara couldn’t stop that little part of her wanting to know just how fast his pulse was beating as he embarrassed himself. _You were born with this power, Katara. It is your right as a water bender,_ the one voice she wished she’d never hear again whispered. Katara shook off what was going on inside of her at the prince’s next words. “You’re telling me you’ve never done anything like that?”

“Any embarrassing thirteen-year-old story? Or walking in on someone having sex?” She tried to specify after a pause. Katara drank her water, waiting, trying to figure out just how she wanted to answer. The prince’s eyes gleamed at her words, taking his sweet time to answer her as he ate, only to smirk at his girl.

“Both.” 

“Please no…” she accidentally said out loud, she squealed, and covered her mouth with her hands. The prince laughed, _openly laughing I can’t believe it_ , at her slip in decorum. _He’s not angry I said no to him?_

“You don’t have a choice, my Sapphire. Spill it.” _Oh. Right._

“...Which one do you want first, my prince?” Katara asked. The prince sat there, seemingly thinking. 

“You tell me, Katara.” His smile was less sharp, but that gleam in his eye was still there. _That’s revenge… isn’t it? Well fine,_ she thought, _you want my stories you’ll get my stories._

“When I was probably eight or nine… I walked in on my master’s wife with someone who was definitely not her husband… and very definitely a visiting general’s wife.” Katara nibbled at her food as the prince’s eyes widened at her words. 

“Who was it?” He asked, mouth open as he dropped his chopsticks back into his bowl.

“I wish I could tell you,” Katara said teasingly courteous. “I was only allowed to call her mistress, so now I don’t remember her name, and I never learned the other woman’s. I was never caught though. I snuck out quietly and then ran to go ask Sokka what I saw. He was so mad that he didn’t see it, he didn’t speak to me for a week.” Katara giggled at the memory of her older brother pouting at her. 

“Sokka?” The Prince looked at Katara strangely, in a way she didn’t quite understand. _Fuck._

“Oh, forgive me my prince, that was my brother’s name.” Katara couldn’t pinpoint the shift in the prince, but at her words he almost seemed… relieved?

“You’ve never mentioned him before.”

“No, I don’t…” she said. Katara went to reach for her cup, then noticed her hand trembling with the motion. She hid her hands in the sleeves of her dress. “He um, he died. A couple of years ago. Before I ever came to the islands. It’s… it’s part of why I came, actually. I thought the distance would make it easier.”

Katara couldn’t look the prince in the eye, too focused on staying calm and not losing control in front of the fire bender. 

“It doesn’t though, does it?” Prince Zuko asked. Katara shook her head, still not looking at him. “I lost my mother a couple of years ago. And my father and sister... I thought the distance would help, but the memories, they don’t leave.” Katara looked up at his words, taken aback. _Does he think it’s even close to being the same? His family is the reason mine was slaughtered._ Katara halted her own inner monologue. _But… he’s trying. He’s trying to connect with me, to make me feel better._

“I still owe you an embarrassing story, don’t I, my prince?” Katara smiled. He smiled back at her, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. 

“If it cant beat your lesbian affair I don’t think I want it.” Katara positioned herself to be mirroring Zuko.

“Thirteen-year-old Katara?” She grinned. “Horrible. Awful. If you had known her, you never would have chosen me.” 

“Was my Sapphire a diamond in the rough?” He grinned back, a fire in his eyes.

“I was self-righteous, my constant back talk couldn’t be beaten out of me, and I cried. Constantly.” She laughed.

“Really?” He questioned, seemingly amused. “Because that sounds just like thirteen-year old Zuko.” 

“But you’ve had more time to distance yourself from that person than I have, your majesty.” Katara quipped. “I also doubt that thirteen-year-old Zuko tried and failed to handmake a hat for the boy he was obsessed with.”

“You… what?” Zuko unfolded himself, leaning back on his arms. He swept the hair that got in his face away and looked at her. Katara watched him do this, distracted from the story by the bare arms he showed in his casual outfit. “Katara!”

“Hm?” She looked up at his face, blushing as he looked at her knowingly.

“I’m guessing subtlety was never your strong suit?”

“No… definitely not.” She laughed as he flexed his arms for her. 

“Tell me more about this boy you were obsessed with, then. How did he take your confession.” 

“That wasn’t even my confession-“

“That wasn’t your-“

“No,” Katara interrupted, hiding her face in her hands. “I’ve never told anyone this please let me stop.” 

“No you’re gonna keep talking.” The prince said, laughing. 

“Please no-“

“Now, Katara.”

“Fine!” She exclaimed, sitting up. “He was older.

And a terrible person, cocky, but so charming I didn’t notice.” 

“That sounds like your type, please continue.” He joked.

“No… you’re not… stop that,” Katara responded, flustered. “Anyway, I thought it was love at first sight. Everything he said made so much sense and he was so smooth. I thought it was love at first sight and he was incorrigible. And like you said… subtlety, not my greatest gift.” _Now how do I adjust this next part for him… “_ It had been two weeks. He was my first kiss and I thought he was really good at it and that we were going to get married, because what else do you think about your first kiss.” 

“Naturally.” The Prince responded.

“So I thought that in honor of our love and his bravery I’d make him a gift.”

“You made him a hat.”

“The ugliest fucking hat I have ever seen in my entire life,” Katara realized her words and stopped. She looked at the Prince, his eyebrow raised. 

“What exactly made it the ugliest fucking hat you’ve ever seen?” He responded. Katara calmed a little at his acceptance of her language, before she continued.

“I made it with these orange and brown leaves and twigs that I had found. Added an orange flower to it because I thought it matched. And then it ended up being too big for his head.”

“And that was it?”

“Besides the fact that he pat my head and I never saw him again after that day.” _That’s close enough…_ “Yes. That’s it.” The prince laughed wholeheartedly at her. 

“Yes I know it’s very funny, please keep laughing.” Katara said sarcastically. 

“You… never saw… him again…” Zuko got out as he continued to laugh. “But you were in love!”

“Yes we were madly in love at first sight and I made him a hat to represent that love.”

“And he rejected your love hat?” 

“Well he took it with him so I don’t know what he did with it.”

“Obviously he’s still in love with you,” the prince quipped.

“Yes that has to be it.” _How do I get out of this now? I shouldn’t have told him…_

“Katara you practically proposed to him. I don’t know how I feel being with a woman who’s already married.” 

“Probably about the same as the lesbians felt?” Katara suggested. Zuko stared at her, dumbfounded for a second, before he started laughing even harder than before. Katara watched as he fell back onto the floor they had been kneeling on, chuckling. 

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both looked at each other. Together they both straightened up, getting into their protocol claimed positions. Katara looked at the prince’s change in personality. His suddenly stiff demeanor that radiated authority. _You just did the same thing too. A couple of actors the both of you._ Katara nodded to him and he looked towards the door.

“Enter.” He ordered. The door was opened and an attendant walked in.

“Your Esteemed Majesty,” the man said with a deep bow. “General Iroh, the great Dragon of the West, prince of the Fire Nation, will be docking shortly. If Your Imperial Highness so chooses now would be the time to begin preparations to travel to the docks.” 

“Have my palanquin prepared, enough men to carry three.” Prince Zuko ordered, standing up. “Have something brought to my quarters for my Sapphire to wear to meet the general.” 

“Of course Your Esteemed Majesty. Shall I have servants brought in to assist in dressing?”

“No.” Katara, who had been watching the prince’s face since he stood up, noticed the slight smirk he sent her way. _What is he thinking?_ “That won’t be necessary Li. You are dismissed.” 

The advisor left, leaving Katara alone with the prince once more. In the silence of the attendant leaving Zuko held his hand out to her. Katara took it, gracefully unfolding her legs and standing as she was trained to do, before the prince pulled her against him. 

“I don’t know if I’m nervous or excited for you and Uncle to meet. Maybe both.” Prince Zuko cradled her to him, holding her head into his chest as they stood there. “You’re both… I just… I know you would get along.”

“I’m very nervous to meet him.” Katara said to the prince honestly. 

“You shouldn’t be. He’ll love you. How could he not.” Katara looked up at the prince realizing his words. His cheeks flushed as he avoided her gaze. 

The two were interrupted by the announcement of the servant with Katara’s wardrobe. After she had her clothes and the servant left, the girl placed them on the prince’s bed.

“What do you think, ‘Your Esteemed Majesty’,” Katara tried to joke, “would your uncle approve?”

“I think he might,” he replied, looking at Katara as she stood before him.


	2. The Eye of the storm pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I super late with this? Yes. Did I mean to get this out months ago? Yes. Did I only get it out now because I’m supposed to be working on finals? Yes. Do I appreciate everyone who commented, kudosed, and bookmarked? 100% y’all are amazing and probably the only reason I didn’t just say fuck it and start a new idea

Katara wasn’t sure what she expected from the Prince’s uncle. She had an idea of what she would see. She expected someone reminiscent of the war stories she heard, of the man who almost single handedly destroyed her sister tribe. She expected someone reminiscent of the paintings of the Fire Lords of the past, someone similar in appearance to the portraits she had seen of the Phoenix King. 

The waterbender did not expect the great Dragon of the West to be shorter than her. And plump. And jovial. 

She shouldn’t have been entirely surprised. Katara had been laying in Zuko’s bed for several weeks now and the only person he ever talked about outside of his court was his uncle. And there was supposed to be something to expecting the unexpected. And she over anyone else should know not to underestimate anyone for their appearance. 

But how could she not soften at the sight of Zuko and his uncle embracing each other the moment he was off his ship. How the prince immediately became a little boy again as the general ruffled his hair slightly and asked about his eating and sleeping. How could Katara not want to trust how the elder’s eyes crinkled at the sight of her as he refused to let her bow more than a tilt, showed her the respects a lesser lord would have, before he quickly broke protocol and kissed her hand then embracing her.  _ Family,  _ Katara thought,  _ this is what family is like _ . It made Katara want to forget. To let go of her past completely and be only the consort she now was. Katara always wanted to trust. To be loved. It’s always her biggest mistake. 

The palanquin ride back was easy teasing and catching up. The general informed his youngers of his travels, the places he’d been and the things he’d done. 

“I was so sorry to not have gotten to meet you sooner, Lady Sapphire. Unfortunately your arrival to the palace was timed perfectly with the first arrival of the silver tips of my tea shrub! I planted it three years ago and my caretakers informed me if I didn’t leave then it would be too late and the buds would be unusable to make tea with. Now that they’ve been cultivated and scented with Jasmine I can’t wait to make a cup for the two of you as you tell me of your lives!” 

_ Jovial indeed,  _ Katara thought slyly. “Prince Zuko has told me of your artistry in tea making. I am honored to experience your talents.” 

The elder man’s eyes seemed to sparkle at her words. “My nephew has informed me of your own abilities in tea making. Told me that your skill could match my own!” At this the general unclasped his hands and took one of Katara’s from her own sleeve. “I hope you might humor an old man and share your own gift, it’s not often I find someone who truly honors the balance needed in its creation. Not to mention,” Iroh added with a wink, “it has been such a long time since a young woman as beautiful as you has poured me a cup of tea.”

Katara blushed at his words, momentarily unable to find the words to formulate a thought, much less a sentence. All while the prince sputtered. 

“Uncle!” He got out as his cheeks reddened to a point where they almost matched his scar. 

“You honor me, my lord.” She finally responded, a beat too close to being too long. 

“Honor, honor, honor. There is much more to life than honor. As I am sure you know, Sapphire,” General Iroh said, giving her a look. Katara froze at his implication.

“Uncle, enough!” Zuko exclaimed. “Now is not the time.”

“Time is nothing but illusion, Zuko. What is for one is not for another. There is no disrespect in my words you must understand that young Sapphire. Simply acknowledgement that not every people holds the same value to honor as those of Fire do.” The elder squeezed Katara’s hands in his grasp and she breathed. The palanquin stopped before she could respond and he let go of her hands. “Once more we return!”

Their vehicle was lowered and there was a knock against the wood of the carrier. 

“Open the drapes.” Zuko commanded. His servants followed suit before stepping back and out of the royals’ way. Katara watched as the two fire benders looked at each other briefly, followed by the general nodding at the prince, before the younger stepped out of the palanquin. 

Katara looked to General Iroh once more before bowing her head to him in respect before he would also walk out. 

“Come, Lady Sapphire,” he whispered gaily. “I don’t think my nephew has his hand held out for me, no matter how much it might help these old bones.” 

Katara lifted her chin to spy the Prince’s hand held out to be taken.  _ But isn’t the general- _

“My lord,” the waterbender said softly. “Forgive my ignorance but according to protocol shouldn’t-“

“I am happy to explain later,” he interrupted in his own hushed tone. “But my nephew is not a very patient man, as I’m sure you know.” Iroh held his hand out for Katara to take. She quickly took it with both of her own raising it to her forehead, before exiting with the prince’s assistance.

He continued to hold her once she was off of the steps. The prince ordered someone to assist his uncle as they stood to the side, watching as a servant came to the general’s aid. 

“Ignore him.” Zuko murmured. “Uncle’s words are always well intended but sometimes he forgets what they can mean. Especially here… he was never meant for court life.” He paused as if remembering something. “You have done well in your assimilation to our culture. You have honored ,yourself greatly and show great promise for the rest of the colonies.”

Katara’s blood froze at his words.  _ The colonies…  _

“I am too old for such travel anymore!” General Iroh exclaimed as he joined them. “Find me an ocean that is kind to my joints.”

_ The ocean is never kind, Dragon… _

“You have a masseuse waiting for you in your rooms, Uncle. Anything you need is yours.”

“My dear boy you are too kind to this old man. All I need is a full stomach and a good night’s rest. Lady Sapphire, will you be joining us for training tomorrow?” Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arms around the waterbender. 

“I’m afraid my Sapphire has an issue with sunrise trainings.” Katara pretended to scoff at his words and dryly responded.

“You’re the one who’s forced to be awake because you bend- I don’t think I have the issue when I can happily sleep.” 

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm...”

“Hmm…”

The two were looking at each other amusedly when Iroh interrupted their banter with laughter.

“Then you will join us for tea after and I will share with the both of you my new blend. Beauty must be shared with beauty.” He said with a wink.

“That sounds wonderful, General Iroh. I look forward to it.” Katara answered, laughing. 

“Then I will see you both tomorrow.” The three bowed before parting ways, the youngers walking together arm in arm, while the elder went on to his own devices. 

“Your majesty, do you want me to join you this evening or-“

“Yes, please, my Sapphire.” 

The two walked uninterrupted to his rooms. Katara reflecting on everything that’s transpired, the prince no doubt doing the same  _ although for different reasons isn’t he? Is he? Is it? _

“He loved you,” Zuko stated. Katara almost stopped walking at his words.

“He-”

“Absolutely adored you. He wouldn’t have asked you to come watch our training otherwise, I know it. Uncle always made a big deal about the focus of the heart and mind when he taught me. If he wasn’t sure about you, he would have made an excuse for it to just be the two of us tomorrow morning, and then try to get you to come the next day to see how different I’d be.” He stopped walking and turned to Katara, holding her shoulders. “He likes you already. And why wouldn’t he?” Zuko brought Katara to him and kissed her passionately.  _ Tui and La, tongue and all for anyone to see! _

“My prince, we are almost to your rooms. Perhaps we can celebrate inside? In  _ private?”  _ Katara got out between kisses. Zuko looked at her and smirked. 

“You want private? I’ll show you private,” he growled. The firebender picked Katara up and she shrieked as he carried her the rest of the way to his rooms.

_ It’s like The Dragon said,  _ that voice whispered to Katara.  _ His nephew is not a very patient man. Now go play with the firebenders, little water girl. Let’s see how much longer you can last.  _


	3. The Eye of the Storm pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General’s arrival went well. How about the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope quarantine and this pandemic is treating everyone alright and that y’all are all safe and as happy as can be!

Katara never truly slept well. Waking up at the slightest noise was trained into her as a slave. Struggling to fall asleep was one of the earliest memories she ever had- her grandmother liked to say it was the waterbender in her, being drawn to the moon. Katara feared it was knowledge that she could wake up and everyone would be gone. Sharing a bed with Zuko was different. He held her, made her feel safe.  _ The enemy shouldn’t make you feel safe Katara.  _ He always woke up first, and she was soon to follow, because for one reason or another… the man could never sit still. But the prince almost always let her stay, almost always let her sleep, unless a  _ certain activity _ was expected of her. Even then, in the morning, he was always generous, never expectant,  _ it’s your job to please his majesty, little girl.  _

The morning after the Dragon of the West made his appearance was no different. Katara woke to Zuko’s shifting body. Her head still heavy, she mumbled and adjusted closer to the firebender’s warmth, attempting to lay her head on his chest.  _ Maybe he’ll be a nice pillow? _

The prince ran his fingers through Katara’s hair, working some of the knots as he went through it. The girl moaned at the fingers against her scalp, relaxing further into his body. 

“Katara,” the prince spoke softly. Katara hummed in response, enjoying the softness of the moment while she still could. 

“It’s beginning to be sunrise, I’ll need to join my Uncle soon.”

Katara tried to remember how to speak as he moved his hand to her naked back, working the muscles around her neck and shoulders. 

“okay...” Katara mumbled against his muscle. “Butyou’recomfy.”

“I’m sorry my Sapphire,” he said, pressing his lips against her hair. “I can make it up to you later?”

She lifted her head off of him so that she was looking into his eyes. “Isn’t that my job…” she eventually got out, words barely slurring as her head continued to pound in dehydration.  _ It’d be nice to not wake up feeling as though I had been drinking the night before…  _

“Your job is to please me. And you do,” he stated. “In any way I wish. You being all grumpy in the morning… I like it. It feels like you’re you. Not like you’re pretending just so I’ll be happy. But as if you’re here for me. And I want to reward that in any way I can.” His confession woke Katara a bit, enough for her to understand his words. Not enough to know what to say to them.

“Do you think I pretend for you often?” She said hesitantly. 

“I think sometimes you’re scared that I’ll be angry, that sometimes you’ll hold back from me.” He responded. The prince ran his fingers through her hair once more. “I don’t think that you fake your emotions for me. At least I’ve been hoping so.”

Katara lifted her hand to brush against the prince’s face, cradling his unscarred side in her palm. “I haven’t been… your majesty.” She sat up in his bed and he joined her, the two curled into each other. “All of this is so… new to me, so different. I wasn’t raised... training... to be a concubine. I knew nothing of Court life, nothing of you, before I was... I didn’t know anything until after you chose me, after Mistresses Lo and Li began to train me.” Katara blushed as she finally forced her mouth to close. The Prince held her as she looked away from his strong gaze, feeling his golden eyes still on her. “I apologize if I have not done my part in ensuring your ease.”

“My Sapphire... you’re doing it now.” He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so she would look at him. “I don’t want you tiptoeing around me afraid you’re not enough. I want you to be you,”  _ if only you knew,  _ “I want you as happy in us as I am. Not thinking you have to do anything to keep me sated. I… I want us to be real.” He almost breathed the final words, as if he was telling a secret. 

“I want us to be real too.” Katara whispered to him. He held her face in both of his hands before softly brushing his lips against hers.

“Then why don’t we be?” 

“Okay,” she smiled against his lips. “You have training with your uncle right now, don’t you?”

Zuko’s eyes widened in realization, rushing out of bed to find his clothes for training. Katara adjusted the pillows as she laid down again so that she was snuggling against his, watching as the prince quickly got ready. He gave her a peck on the lips before rushing to join his uncle on the training grounds. 

“I’ll see you for tea?”

“I’ll see you for tea.”

_______________________________________ 

She never fell back asleep, instead reflecting on what had happened until she deemed enough time had passed for her to start getting ready. She had the guards call for a servant to bring her something to wear and took as long as she could to put on her makeup by herself. She styled her hair in the way Zuko seemed to approve of, a top knot with her wavy hair cascading down. And finally, she added the necklace he had gifted her recently, a small chain with a rather large blue jewel on it.

_ Enough stalling Katara, they’re bound to be finished by the time you get there.  _

Katara walked with purpose as she headed to the training grounds, attempting to not focus on the servants, guards, and others she passed who bowed their heads to her as she moved past them. Eventually she found the firebenders in question. Very much still bending their elements.

The waterbender stilled as she watched the flames reach peaks she hadn’t seen in years, as the two fought with what seemed to be no mercy. _ This is what you wanted Katara? The rage and power of the enemy? There is in those made of fire. Never forget what they’ve done to your people.  _

Katara couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. She just watched as the flames spiraled with too much control.  _ The Dragon of the West, the feared would-be-Firelord who destroyed your sister tribe. The reason we fell.  _

“Katara!” Zuko called out before a flamed fist caught him off balance, causing the prince to fall. 

The general helped his nephew up before speaking. “Perhaps we shall call this now, since your Sapphire has joined us, so that we may enjoy some tea. I will go request my set to be ready.” Iroh squeezes the prince on the shoulder before walking away from him. “Good morning, Miss Katara,” he said with a bow.

“Good morning, General Iroh.” Came her response, her own bow automatic. She barely caught the twinkle in his eye as he walked away from the two youngers. 

Katara continued standing there as Zuko walked towards her. He pulled the waterbender to himself and she folded into his arms, responding to his kiss as automatically as she had bowed. 

“We’ll be having tea in Uncle’s rooms, let’s go.” 

The two walked together in silence. Katara was sure she was supposed to be speaking, supposed to be asking how training went, but couldn’t bring herself to utter any words. Not after the reminder she never wanted.  _ Did you think you could forget what he was? What you are? You’re as stupid as you are gullible then.  _ They were in Iroh’s wing when the prince was approached by a messenger. 

“My lord, there is urgent news from New Ozai, your private document is under lock in your office awaiting reply as soon as can be.”

The prince looked at the waterbender, then back at the messenger, then once more at Katara before speaking. 

“This is something I can’t hold off on. I won’t be able to join Uncle for tea. If you wish, you can tell him that we will have to postpone this till later. If you’re still wanting to join him please feel free.” Katara saw the conflict on his face, heard it in his voice.  _ What could be in this letter? _

“Of course your majesty, I will head to the general immediately.” She took his hand and bowed, pressing her forehead against its flesh as the messenger watched her perform the respects. She quickly left, heading to wear the prince told her his uncle’s rooms were. 

A servant announced her entrance when she got to his door. As soon as it was opened she bowed her waist to the general before announcing what the prince told her.

“Nonsense my dear, of course we will still have tea. I will simply wait to test this blend for when all three of us may try it. I have a rather nice ginseng the two of us can share.” He gestured for her to join him at the table set and and knelt down. “In the meantime, you can tell me the story of how a waterbender became the first concubine of the Fire Nation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don’t write/post that often, but especially with everything that’s going on now, if anyone need someone to talk to I’m here. My tumblr account is under the same name as my AO3 and if y’all need a little touch of a mama/mom friend I’m here.


	4. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020’s kicking my ass

Katara felt the air leave her body, frozen where she was as General Iroh looked through his tea leaf collection.

“How about a nice, flowery Oolong? I cultivated this myself as well some time ago.” The firebender pulled out the leaves and began to prepare the ceremony, not waiting for her to answer him. Katara continued to stand there and stare as her mind began to function once more, going through her options of how to handle what was happening.  _ I can’t just walk out without it getting back to Zuko. I can’t fight him without it getting back to Zuko. I can’t do anything but… I can’t… I-  _

Katara breathed and subtly felt for the water around her with a twitch of her fingers. She calmed herself as she felt her connection, continuing to watch the general. 

“How did you know?”

“I am afraid my nephew gave you away,” Iroh replied as he prepared. “Not that he knows, himself. A man who has spent as much time as I have studying the water tribes and learning of the people would know, if they knew what to look for. Katara isn’t a very common name; not in the Fire Nation and not in the Earth Kingdom. Please come, sit.” 

Katara began to walk to the elder, spine straight as she waited for something to happen. To hear more from him till she could place her own piece on their metaphorical pai sho board.  _ Let the games begin, Dragon.  _

“Surely my name wasn’t the only thing that led you to believe, General Iroh.”

“Uncle, please, Miss Katara.” He poured the freshly brewed tea and handed her a cup, taking a sip of it with an apparently gentle face.

“Uncle,” Katara said before taking a sip. The tea scalding her, she stared at the man before blowing a freezing breath to lower the temperature. “Was there nothing about my appearance that gave me away? I spent years in the colonies, I know I don’t look exactly the same.”

“No you do not.” He replied with a smile. “But believe it or not you could pass for someone from the islands, we Fire Nation do vary in skin tone depending on our location.”  _ And status,  _ Katara thought, memories of the poor areas she’d seen of the original nation coming to mind. “However, someone I believe to be a mutual acquaintance has mentioned a Katara before to me. Upon finding out your true name I made an assumption, either I was right and we could speak freely or I would be wrong and I would humbly apologize. Lucky for me I was right.” He smiled and Katara’s stomach sank.  _ You idiot. You could have denied and he would have dropped it.  _

“How lucky for you then, Uncle Iroh. I can’t help but wonder what you might wish to speak freely about.” Katara’s response was clipped as she took another sip of her drink.  _ Hook. _

“You aren’t curious about our mutual friend?”  _ Line.  _

“I’m under the assumption it is either Master Jeong Jeong or Master Pakku. One I owe my life to, the other helped destroy it. But I guess that’s common in members of the White Lotus.”  _ Sinker.  _ Pointedly, Katara held eye contact, taking a sip as she waited for his response. 

“So you know of the organization  _ and  _ my own involvement in it.”

“Once again, I’m afraid His Majesty gave it away. Your own membership at least, I already knew of the group.”

“And what did you know?”

“That your organization is filled with shadow alliances and claims of wanting prosperity without fighting towards any true peace. That you lay in wait to share your grandeurs and wisdom with few as you pretend to play behind the scenes, all while you simply watch as everything falls apart.” The General stared at Katara contemplatively as he drank his tea. The waterbender held his gaze, refusing to back down.

“That is a fair assumption to make.” Almost petulantly, Katara set her tea down.  _ What does he want from me? _

“I’m not interested in debating the moralities of the White Lotus and the creation of the Fire Empire, General.”  _ What do I want from him? _

“Miss Katara, please. Call me Uncle.” He reached out a hand, as if it were a peace offering. Katara gave him one of her own and he cradled it, his calloused hands holding hers almost affectionately. The waterbender could feel his pulse in their touch, his heart steady, calm. Controlled.  _ I want to live _ . Katara’s stare hardened at the elder.

“You charged the decimation of my sister tribe into a puppet kingdom and you want me to accept you? You said you studied my people and that’s how you recognized me, but you studied us like animals to slaughter. My tribe has been wiped out entirely. It takes more than tea for me to forget my people’s screams.” 

“And is that why you are in the capital? To get revenge for your people?”

“I am in the capital because I am tired of fighting. I was chosen by the prince to be his concubine. There’s nothing more to it than that.” His heart continued to beat steadily, nothing shown but his kind eyes.  _ But there’s more, isn't there Katara? You’re hiding. _

“What happened to the rebel Jeong Jeong took to find a master?” 

“She was denied her heritage because she was a girl.” Katara began to grow more uncomfortable with his hands holding hers, forcing herself to maintain the touch. “Master Pakku refused to train me because he thought women weren’t supposed to fight, only to heal.” 

“He was wrong to deny you your culture.” 

“I know.” Katara lifted her other hand to join what was already clasped together. 

“I am not the man I was when I led those raids. I knew nothing of the world, of what I would be destroying. There is nothing I regret more than what I did to your people- both my own actions and what my actions allowed others to do. The world we are in now is not the world it should be. I am trying to fix what I can now.” Katara let go of him, staring as she took in what he said.

“The past can’t be undone, Iroh.”

“No, my child it can’t. All we can do is look towards the future.” 

“There is no future.” Katara looked away as the man’s face filled with pity.  _ You did this.  _ “My people are gone. The Air Nomads are gone. The Earth Kingdom is being colonized. There is no future for anyone who is not Fire. There isn’t hope.”

“There is. The rebellion isn’t dormant anymore. It’s even rumored that spirits are rising up against the imbalance. As are we.” Shocked, Katara focused on the general once more, accidentally freezing the tea as she moved.

“The White Lotus is gathering?” Iroh stood up, walking around the room and apparently allowing Katara a moment to collect herself. That’s what she thought, at least, until he spoke again.

“It’s why I came back. My nephew is a good man. Misguided sometimes, but good at heart. There is much he’s experienced, much he’s been taught, that has biased him. I’ve tried to help him where I could, but his father has done much to make him want to follow his footsteps. Originally I had thought I’d have to do it alone, but now that you’re here you can help him.”

“You think Zuko can save the world?” Katara stood as Iroh rounded back to her. 

“Not alone no. I don’t think anyone could do anything alone.” He took her hands once more. “Miss Katara, I can’t do this alone.”  _ Katara, I can’t do this alone. You need to help, to avenge your people. The Fire Nation took everything from us. Our people, your family-  _ Katara moved her hand to the elder’s wrist and squeezed feeling the blood from within.

“Master. Master Katara. General Iroh.” She pushed him several feet away from herself. “I am not the little girl I once was. I’m not the unthinking fighter, anymore-”

“How’re you-”

“I found a master eventually and I learned  _ many _ new tricks. Things Pakku couldn’t have imagined. But I will not be exploited again, General Iroh. I’m not what you’ve been led to believe.” She released him, looking down at her hands as he collapsed. “I’m just tired.”

She knelt to the ground and the two sat in silence.

“I’m sorry, General Iroh.”

“Uncle, please, Master Katara.” The two looked at each other. “Like you, I don’t like the reminder of what I’ve done wrong.”

“I lost everyone to the Fire Nation. Everyone except my brother. I lost him because I thought there was a cause worth fighting for and I was wrong. Every time I try to fight I do wrong.” Katara’s body began to shake and she couldn’t hold back the tears that were escaping. “I don’t want to be wrong again.”

“Master Katara.” Iroh looked at her somberly, “without your help in the war the world will never be right.”

  
  
  


The two eventually righted themselves, drinking tea once more as Iroh regaled Katara with tales of Zuko as a child. That is, until the man they spoke of entered the room, interrupting the created comradery. 

“Uncle! We need to talk.” The two looked up at the prince and he blushed. “My Sapphire, you’re still in here.”

Katara quickly rose from the table, walking to the prince as was their custom. He opened his arms for her and they’re lips brushed together.

“Your Uncle was just telling me about when you tried to make your sister become a turtleduck.” The prince stiffened slightly in her arms as he responded to her.

“It would have made my life a whole lot easier if it worked.” He said, almost growling. “My Sapphire, if you’ll excuse us, I need to talk to my Uncle alone.”

Katara left his arms and bowed, stomach clenching. “Yes, your majesty. Would you like me to return to my room or wait for you in yours.” 

“My room. But go to the scroll room first and pick something out to read, something about the colonies, I don’t know how long I will take.”

“Of course, my prince.” Katara righted herself, before turning to the general and bowing once more. “Uncle Iroh, I thank you for your kindness today. I will hold everything we spoke of to heart. Your advice in Pai Sho strategy was most invigorating,” she stood fully once more, smiling. “I believe that I will try to follow it, the next time I play.”

“As long as you try, it is a game worth playing.” Iroh bowed in return. “I am glad we got to speak together, Lady Katara. I hope the trees that we grow will bear ripe fruit.” 

Katara bowed once more to both of the men before closing the door behind her. Checking for guards in the antichamber she now resided in, she pressed herself up against the door, attempting to listen in. 

What she heard was yelling and a soothing tone asking what the letter said. 

“The letter was from Mai.” Katara’s heart beat rapidly as she continued listening.  _ Who’s Mai?  _ “I am expected in the colonies. I will need you to stay so you can speak on my behalf to the other lords. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone.”

... _ We? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not check my grammar/spelling I’m sorry I’ll fix it soon I just wanted to get this chapter out- will be continuing the series I have at least two with multiple chapters and some one shots floating around in my head. I just don’t know how fast they’re gonna come out... 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read/liked/commented. If I knew how to reply to your comments I would but I am... big dumb


End file.
